


Chance Accident

by WolfQueenLuna



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blackwatch Moira O'Deorain, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Light BDSM, Little Angela, POV Alternating, POV Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, POV Moira O'Deorain, Short chapters because I'm new to changing perspectives., Soft dom Moira
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfQueenLuna/pseuds/WolfQueenLuna
Summary: When a field mission goes wrong, Angela finds herself in the care of a woman she can't stand, Moira O'Deorain. Things will definitely be interesting.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. The Accident

Angela awoke to darkness and the sound of screams all around her. She quickly threw herself from her bed scrambling to find her supplies in the dark. Just as she managed to find her flashlight and med pack she heard what sounded like a loud roar. As she reached for the door a wave of intense heat and pressure threw it open and knocked her to the floor, she felt searing pain as her head struck the corner of a footlocker and the room began to spin. She fought back the ache in her skull and forced herself to her feet struggling to maintain consciousness and began to stumble her way down the hall. She was able to take only a few steps before losing her balance and falling against a wall, she knew she couldn't stop. She began to drag herself down the hallway way towards the emergency exit. It wasn't long before she began to lose her strength due to loss of blood and head trauma. She hoped rescue was coming as she waited for the inevitable. After what seemed like hours fading in and out of consciousness she saw lights coming her way down the hall. She hears the familiar gruff voice of McCree as she begins to succumb to the darkness, “Commander Reyes, I found her.”

When Angela began to regain consciousness she heard a very familiar sound, the rhythmic beeping of an EKG. As she opened her eyes she quickly shut them again feeling the sting of bright florescent light assaulting her eyes. She lets out an audible groan as she attempts to move herself into a sitting position only to find her muscles are extremely tense and sore. She opens her eyes again to try to get a look at her surroundings she knew from the sound she was in a medbay but to her surprise, it wasn’t her medbay she realized she was in the Blackwatch wing. 

“Finally awake I see Dr. Zeigler.” She immediately recognized the light accent of her observer. She groaned internally, why did it have to be her? She had done her best to avoid this woman for months since their last dispute over ethics.

She struggles to find her voice and after a moment of effort she succeeds, “what am I doing her Dr. O'Deorain?” she once again struggled to sit up with better success this time propping herself up on her elbows.

"You really shouldn't be trying to move, you suffered a substantial amount of trauma. You're lucky they brought you to me, and that you're alive." She hears Moira scribble something down on her chart before turning to leave the room.

"I said why am I here O'Deorain?" This time she found her voice a bit more firmly. "Why on earth did they stick me down here in your basement?"

Moira spins abruptly fixing Angela with a stern glare. “Ever so defiant Dr. Ziegler. The reason you were brought to me is twofold. One you are suffering minor radiation poisoning and as Overwatch's leading geneticist I'm the lucky person charged with watching for any possible cellular complications. Secondly your condition provides a wonderful opportunity to further my research. Now then Angela, may I call you Angela? Please tell me how you are currently feeling.”

Angela was quite annoyed by the thought of being an experiment for this vile woman, but she knew of all the faculty in Overwatch she was the most suited for this particular case. “No you may not, Dr. O'Deorain. I’m sore, I can barely move and I’m starving, anything else you’d like to know?” she snapped at Moira.

“Tsk, tsk, Dr. Ziegler, do try to be a tad more civil. You’ll be in my care for quite a while until we are sure you are in the clear. So you might find it beneficial to treat your medical caregiver with a bit more respect.” She turns on her heel and walks away ignoring Angela’s complaint of hunger.

Angela sat fuming, she despised that woman. Her presence always left a bad taste in her mouth, she wasn’t sure if it was the smell of whiskey and cigarette smoke that always surrounded her, or her heavy sense of snobbish superiority. She let herself fall back onto the bed reserving herself to the fact she’d just have to play nice till this was all over.

After a few moments she collected herself and reached hesitantly for the call button. As soon as she pressed it she heard the clicking of heels approaching her door. 

"What ever could you need already Dr. Zeigler?" Moira asked with more than slight irritation. "I am quite a busy woman, I hope this was worth walking away from my research."

Angela cleared her throat before speaking, "I do apologise for my early rudeness Dr. O'Deorain, but I am very hungry and I would like to have something to eat to restore my strength."

Moira laughs, "I'm sorry Dr. Zeigler but I can't do that, we are currently giving your body nutrients through IV until we are certain your body can handle solid food. I can offer you something to drink but that is all." 

Angela huffs definitely, "Fine, can you at least tell me how and why I ended up here with radiation poisoning?" 

"Always the impatient one Dr. Zeigler. They intended to debrief you once you were more recovered but I'm sure I'll get no rest unless I explain." She walks over to a chair in the corner of the room and sits down. "Where would you like me to begin Dr. Ziegler?" 

Angela grumbles to herself as she tries again to sit up so she can see Moira. "How about what happened to the base I was stationed at." 

"Well that will answer both your questions quite well. The power station that you were overseeing began to leak radiation which led to a melt down in the reactor core. As I'm sure you can imagine that caused quite an explosion. You got lucky most didn't survive when the blast swept through the base, Jack was one of the ones who got hit first. He unfortunately didn't make it. You wouldn't have either had Jesse not found you." She paused for a moment letting the news sink in. "You walked away with a substantial concussion as well as the radiation poisoning."

Angela is taken aback with the sudden revelation that Jack had not survived. "Did anyone else make it out?" She asked softly. 

"A few agents but that's all, the technicians and most of the lab staff were in the building when it happened. Now then if your curiosity is stated I have work to do." Moira stands and begins to walk out the door. 

"Moira, I'd like a cup of tea if possible." Angela calls after her hoping that she will actually be brought something to satiate the pain in her stomach, while she combats the pain in her heart. She had never been in a position where she was so helpless, she hadn't even had a chance to save anyone. She cursed herself for deciding to turn in early that night, for not being there instead of Jack. 

She thought back to the night before the accident, she and Jack had just been discussing that they'd be pulling out the next morning. He suggested she go to bed and get some rest, he'd comm her if there was any trouble. She tried to argue that she was fine but when he pointed out the bags under her eyes and her non existent sleeping schedule, she conceded. 

Now here she lay alone, having done nothing for her friend or those she was sworn to protect. She knew if she had been there she wouldn't have made it out either. She knew that tears would find her before sleep, but she couldn't help but allow her mind to wander. It had been two years since the incident in Tokyo that had claimed the life of her friend Fareeha, once again Angela had been too late to save her. Not too mention Reinhart, at least he was still alive but maybe if she'd gotten there sooner he'd still have his legs. Then she thought of all the wounded she left on the battlefield, a medic with a gun and a conscience, there was a combination. 

She slouched further into the bed feeling the tears finally spilling over, it was about to be a long night.


	2. Sudden Change of Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty new to all of this, constructive comments are welcome. But please be polite.

Moira cursed under her breath, why did it have to be Miss prim and proper. It could have been anyone else brought to her medbay but no, it had to be her. Moira hated Angela with a deep passion, everything from that live to serve ideology, to her holier than thou attitude. She knew this was going to be a difficult time, especially for her having to deal with Angela after she woke up.

For several days she would go about her work checking on Angela's vitals, making sure her body was expelling the radiation effectively, and watching for any abnormalities to present themselves. Then the inevitable day came when Angela woke up, much to Moira's annoyance, she had been present in the room at that moment. Listening to that woman bark at her like she was in charge of Moira's medbay. As Angela's condition got better, she also got more difficult. Moira couldn't argue that the woman was bright, and very motivated, but neither of those things did much to alleviate her disdain for Angela's attitude. She had hoped time in her medbay would knock that pest down a peg or two but no. 

When the day came for Jack's funeral service it was no surprise to Moira when Angela begged to be allowed to attend. Of course she allowed it so long as it was brief, she had no reason to refuse this woman's right to attend her friend's service. This would be the first time Moira had attended a funeral since the death of Fareeha two years prior, she remembered watching as Angela stood forlorn next to the casket for what seemed like an eternity, as she watched the smaller woman cry she almost felt bad for her.

Moira had never really been one for sentimental attachment, her work was more important than any relationship, much more so when she took over medical for Blackwatch. A doctor couldn't grow too attached to people she knew she may watch die one day. But seeing people in distress over the loss of friends and loved ones was not foreign to her, she'd been doing this for a while. She had never seen someone feel as much as Angela did for people.

This time was maybe even worse than the last, Moira knew well that Angela and Jack were close and had been since Overwatch was founded. However this time she would have to stand next to this woman, watching with much more concern than she'd like to admit as the small, and now much frailer, woman shook with heart wrenching sobs and nearly collapsed to the floor. Moira found herself supporting Angela as she leaned into her unable to stand entirely on her own. 

Looking down at the frail woman next to her she could feel Angela shake with each raspy breath, Moira couldn't help but worry she would pass out. Instinctively she found herself wrapping her arms around Angela's shoulders pulling her to her chest gently, and for a moment felt slightly protective of the small woman pressed against her.

When the service had ended she guided Angela back down to the Medbay, but soon found her unable to walk the rest of the way. Not having brought a wheelchair, which she was currently kicking herself for, she decided that she'd have to carry Angela the rest of the way. Lucky for her Angela wasn't a heavy woman, much less since the incident.

After returning Angela to her room in the medbay Moira couldn't resist the urge to place her gently against Angela's cheek. She found herself questioning why she had felt the need to protect this woman, much less feel the desire to touch her. A woman whom until seemingly an hour before she hated, it simply didn't make sense to her. She had never felt protective of a patient in the past, why should this one be any different? She decides it simply must have been the atmosphere of the gathering, the human instinct to comfort a grieving person and nothing more.

The following day she went to check on Angela and found her curled up in the center of her bed, she had clearly cried herself to sleep in the night. This sent a slight wave of pain through Moira seeing her helpless as she was. Moira felt she should try to help Angela through her pain, but what could she even do? She decided she was going to the mess hall for breakfast anyway, so she might as well bring something soft and warm for Angela, it wasn't much, but she was sure after a week on an IV she must be starving.


	3. Beauty from Pain

Angela had been through pain before,she'd been through heartbreak. She's watched comrades and friends die, and buried people she saw as family. But the guilt and pain she felt now was beyond anything she'd felt before. She dreaded the coming funeral for Jack, the feeling that his death was her fault was crushing. But she knew she couldn't miss this even in her condition, so she pleaded with Moira to let her go. When Moira gave her permission she was both shocked and relieved, and quickly agreed to make it brief and accepted that Moira would be watching over her the entire time.

She thought she was prepared for what was to come, but she lost all the composure she had mustered for the event when she learned of Jack's condition. He hadn't felt a thing they assured her but, there wasn't much left of him in the end. For the sake of all in attendance they decided a closed casket ceremony would be best. She quickly lost herself in pain and guilt, she felt her body shaking as she sobbed uncontrollably. It wasn't long before she felt herself falling but she was caught by someone very warm, she couldn't tell through her tears who had caught her but she was grateful they held her while she cried. 

It wasn't until she was being guided back to the Medbay that she realized the one holding her had been Moira. She was confused for a moment as to why that woman would take pity on her and much less hold her. But by this point she was too tired and weak to give it much thought. She found herself being placed back into her bed and a warm hand press against her cheek and then she was alone. 

Being alone had not been her friend of late, and tonight worst of all. She fought back nightmares all night waking from the worst of them shaking with tears. Watching helplessly as those she hadn't saved died over and over before her eyes, for hours these dreams continued for hours until she finally found sleep. When she woke the next morning she found a cup of warm tea and a bowl of oatmeal next to her bed. 

"It's about time you woke up, I was afraid yesterday had simply been too much for you." She turned her head to see Moira sitting cross-legged in the chair across from her. She felt a wave of mixed emotions, she couldn't understand why Moira would be waiting for her to wake up or bring her warm food. 

"What time is it, and why are you in here?" She mumbled sleepily as she propped herself up to take a sip of her tea.

"It's 0900" she replied casually, "as for your second question, well when you almost collapsed yesterday I felt I should monitor you more closely until you were awake again." Moira shrugged brushing off the question. "I figured you'd like something warm when you woke up so I brought food, if you don't want it I can take it back." 

"No, I'll eat it thank you, and thank you for yesterday." She reached for her bowl of oatmeal greedily eating the warm food. How long had it been since she had a warm meal, a week? She couldn't remember anymore, but she knew it felt like heaven.

Moira walked quietly to the end of Angela's bed. "Whatever do you mean, thank you for yesterday?"

A brief look of confusion came across Angela's face. Then she notices that Moira is no longer looking at her but rather her chart, when had she moved closer? "For helping me through the ceremony of course, I know it was you that held me." 

"What of it?" Moira asked as she headed towards the door, but she paused just before the door waiting for Angela's reply.

"I truly appreciate it, you could have simply found me a chair but held me instead. Thank you." 

"Think nothing of it Angela." Moira says gently before walking out 

Angela sat there dumbfounded, she still couldn't process why that woman had held her rather than sitting her in a chair, much less lifted her into bed. Then what about the hand on my cheek, did I imagine that? Was it an accident? Was she simply making sure I was breathing? But then why bring me breakfast, it was very uncharacteristic of Moira to do something so kind.

Angela decided that perhaps Moira had more of a soft spot than she'd realized. She shrugged and went back to her food in earnest, she couldn't remember good had tasted so good. Amazing what a week in an IV drip did to your hunger.


	4. Chapter 4

Moira sat at her desk thinking about the conversation that had just transpired between Angela and herself. She honestly didn't know what made her feel the need to keep an eye on Angela or even bring her something warm to eat. Perhaps I'm going soft she thought as she leafed through the medical journal on her desk. The more Moira thought about it the less sense it made to her. She decided it wasn't worth worrying about and pushed the thought aside to try to focus on her research.

Moira found herself pacing the floor in her lab as she struggled with her latest experiment in genetic manipulation. She was testing a theory about gene modification that allowed a person to survive greater lengths of time without sleep, but she couldn't focus on her work. Her mind continued to wander to the woman down the hall. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts and sat down at her desk. She sat reading over her notes to no avail, she just couldn't focus. She looked at the clock and realized it was time for lunch.

Moira had a habit of preparing food to reheat in her office so she wouldn't need to leave or subject herself to cafeteria food unnecessarily. Today was no different, she had brought a stew she had made the night before. As she started to prepare her lunch she began to wonder if Angela would like some, she hadn't had company for lunch in a long time. This was new for her, she never really thought about having company, she was generally content to eat and work alone. She shrugged as she grabbed two bowls and headed out her office door.


	5. Chapter 5

Angela jumped at the sound of a knock on her door, over the course of her stay that had become a very uncommon sound. When she realized it was Moira she was doubly confused as she had a habit of simply walking in unannounced. Even stranger still was the fact that she was bringing food, and the fact that Angela was happy to see her was absolutely baffling.

Never had she thought she would be happy to be in the company of this woman, who until recently treated her with nothing but cold disdain. She smiled and waved Moira into her room. "Two meals in a row Moira? If I didn't know any better I'd assume you're trying to spoil me." She sat herself up, an action that was getting easier and easier each day.

Moira chuckles softly, "I simply had enough to share, and I rarely have company to eat my lunch with." She shrugs as she sits down in the chair across from Angela. "You should feel privileged, not many people get to say I cooked them a meal." 

"Well I definitely appreciate it Moira, thank you. Though I must ask, why are you being so kind to me all of the sudden?" She cocks her head to the side slightly looking at Moira hoping for some kind of clue to the reason.

Moira pauses for a moment before answering, "I'm not entirely sure Angela, I simply seem to enjoy your company more than I expected." With that both fall silent as they eat their lunch.

Moira broke the silence, "Soon we'll be able to begin physical therapy to get you back on your feet again." Angela sensed a slight sadness in Moira's voice as she said this. "Normally only a week and a half stuck on bed rest wouldn't merit heavy therapy. But you soaked up enough radiation that your muscles are not what they were before the accident."

Angela looks up at Moira "why do you sound so sad about that? I thought you would be happy to get rid of me." 

"So did I" she sighed softly as a brief look of confusion crossed her face. "I must return to my work now, may I join you for dinner?" 

Angela's breath caught in her throat for a moment before she managed a simple nod as she watched Moira walk out the door. She composed herself and started to wonder why it made her happy to know she'd see Moira again that evening. This hospital stay had begun changing her view of Moira in ways she didn't fully understand.


	6. Chapter 6

Moira stopped to steady herself for a moment after she closed Angela's door behind her. Get it together she told herself, how could she be falling for this woman whom only a few days prior she despised. It just didn't make any sense, but she was sure that was what was happening. She could no longer deny that Angela was beautiful, try as hard as she liked. Then she thought of the upcoming change in treatment, a convenient excuse to be around Angela more.

Moria's mind began to wander as she walked and before long she realized she'd found her way back to her office and was sitting down. Then a thought struck her, she had no idea what she was even going to be eating that night, much less sharing with another person. She got her things together and informed one of her assistants that she would return later in the day. 

Moira wandered aimlessly for a while trying to decide what to have for dinner, she hoped perhaps another meal would satisfy the questions she kept asking herself. Why now? Why this woman? Was this a simple crush out of boredom? Moira hadn't put much thought or care into forming romantic relationships through the course of her career, once our twice in college sure, but nothing serious.

She was getting herself distracted, she returned her mind to the task at hand, deciding on dinner. Despite the fact Overwatch had spurred the city of Zürich to become an international hotspot, Moira hadn't gotten around to learning any new recipes. All she really knew was what her mother taught her back home in Ireland. Certainly Angela must have more refined taste than simple country food. But what could she make?

After wandering for a couple hours she realized she was quickly running out of time. Slightly disappointed in herself for not coming up with anything, she decided take out was her best option. She remembered a wonderful Chinese restaurant she had encountered a month prior and decided that was a safe option, after all who doesn't enjoy noodles?

After Moira orders her and Angela's food she heads quickly back to base hoping not to put Angela off by being late. Of course she had never set a time but she definitely didn't want to leave her waiting. As she rounds the corner to Angela's room she stops for a moment collecting herself so as not to appear panicked. Smoothing out the wrinkles that had formed on her dress shirt as she half ran back down here she knocked gently on the door before stepping inside. 

"I hope you don't mind Chinese, I couldn't decide on anything and ran out of time to prepare." She chuckles softly hoping for a positive response.

"Absolutely Moira, I'm just happy to have warm food and company again. It gets rather lonely sitting here in this room all day." Moira notices a deep frown on Angela's face. 

"I could come sit with you while I do paperwork, then you won't be lonely, and I won't be bored senseless" Moira laughs gently now feeling rather guilty for leaving her alone in this room all the time.

Angela smiles up at her "I'd very much enjoy that." A brief silence settled over them as they ate and enjoyed the pleasant company. 

"May I sit closer to you Angela, I'm sure it would be much easier to talk." She looked towards her hesitantly running her hands through her short red hair.

"Of course Moira, I've been waiting for you to ask honestly. It can be quite difficult to speak to someone on the other side of the room." Angela smiled as her cheeks flushed a wonderful shade of pink.

Without wasting a second she moved her chair so that it was directly next to Angela's bed. She hadn't realized how much she desired to be close to Angela, she had to fight the urge to reach out and touch the pale skin of her arm. She had never really appreciated the beauty Angela held, from her blonde hair, to her deep blue eyes, the wonderful shade of pink of her face when she blushed. She knew she had absolutely fallen for this woman, and she decided there was no longer any reason to ignore it.

They sat and chatted as time ticked by and before they both knew it it was well past midnight. "Well I should be returning to my room Angela, get some rest and I'll be here when you wake tomorrow." Moira stood slowly waiting for her legs to readjust after sitting for so long. 

Moira felt a shot of electricity run through her as Angela reached out to touch her hand. "Thank you for dinner Moira, you get some rest too. You've been working too hard"

Hesitantly Moira leaned down and gave Angela a light kiss on the forehead before retreating out of the room. She was overjoyed, and felt absolutely weightless as she made her way through the facility to her room and for the first time in a long time. She got a goodnight sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Angela sat dumbfounded for a moment, she could still feel the warmth of Moira lips on her forehead. Never had she expected anything like this, for years she'd been completely content to give her all to Overwatch. She'd never connected with anyone on a romantic level, she had her close friends, but she believed her work to be more important than anything else.

When she had felt the warmth of Moira's arms around her at the funeral she'd assumed it was simply out of kindness. But now she could see that Moira cared more deeply for her than she had let on. She laughed lightly laying back on her bed, she ran her fingers over the spot on her forehead where Moira had kissed her and sighed happily. For the first night in a few days she slept peacefully.

When she awoke the next morning sure enough there was Moira sitting in the chair next to her, it seemed she had been there for quite a while because she had dozed off. Angela sat for a moment truly appreciating the features of the woman that she had avoided for so long. She couldn't resist the urge to reach out and run her fingers through Moira's short red hair. 

She sighed feeling Moira's soft hair between her fingers, she began to pull her hand away when she felt Moira stir but before she could she felt Moira's hand on her wrist. "Please don't stop, that feels wonderful" Angela laughed gently more than willing to oblige as Moira leaned forward to lay her head on Angela's lap.

They sat quietly like that for sometime before Moira sat up sighing with slight reluctance. "I should take you to get breakfast." She smiled as she stood up and motioned to some clothes she must have gotten from Angela's dorm before coming to her room this morning.

"You mean I get to leave the medbay?" She looked up excitedly. 

"Only for short periods Angela, I have to keep an eye on you remember? This is a special case because I'm going with you, so we can stay out as long as you can handle it. I'll give you a moment to get dressed." She quickly walked out leaving Angela alone to dress herself for a day out. She approached the clothes cautiously curious what Moira had picked for her to wear that day. It was a simple pair of jeans and turtleneck sweater, Angela smiled, it seemed Moira already knew what she liked.

She dressed with haste being careful not to over exert herself in the process. She was pulling the shirt down over her head as she stepped towards the door rushing out to meet Moira. As the door opened she tripped over the threshold and fell forward. She suddenly felt Moira's arms close around her. She looked up and for a moment got lost in Moira's eyes. She often forgot the striking contrast of the heterochromia in her eyes. The bright blue compared to the deep rusty red.

"You must be more careful Angel." She chuckled helping Angela to steady herself. Angela's breath caught in her throat hearing Moira call her Angel. Her face flushed with warmth and she looked down. 

"I'm sorry Moira, I was just trying to move too fast for my body." She felt Moira step closer wrapping her arms around her. "Let's take it slow then shall we?" Angela leaned into Moira's embrace laying her head against the other woman's chest. "Of course." 

She felt Moira step back and take her hand to lead her down the hall towards the elevator. "So where are we going Moira?" 

Moria looked down at her as she pressed the ground floor button and the doors closed. "Wherever you would like, Angel." 

Angela sighed again hearing that name come across Moira's lips. "Well I know a nice place for brunch downtown" she pulled herself closer against Moira using the opportunity to steady herself as the elevator came to a stop.

Moira chuckled as she stepped out of the elevator, "lead the way."


	8. Chapter 8

Moira couldn't remember a time she had ever felt as blissful as she felt with Angela on her arm. She was never one for dining in public restaurants but anything was enjoyable with her angel around. She loved the sound of that 'My Angel'. Never had Moira felt so possessive of another person, the overwhelming desire to protect. 

She and Angela enjoyed a lovely meal together, she loved how bright and excited Angela was to be out of that dreary medbay. She felt terrible that she would have to take her little angel back to that secluded and dull place. She wished they could stay out in the bright morning sun together forever. But she knew that the day would have to come to an end eventually.

Moira decided they should take a walk through the park and make the most of the cool autumn weather. For the first time in a long time, time meant something to Moira again. Her life wasn't just work, eat, drink, sleep and repeat. She had direction and someone to share her time with.

"So Angela, how are you feeling? We've been walking for a while." She looked down at her companion smiling.

"I'm doing fine Moira, honestly. But I think we should call it a day soon, it's getting colder." She shivered slightly as if to make her point. 

Moira laughed softly, taking her own jacket off and wrapping it around Angela's shoulders. "Then let's return to my office for tea." She guided Angela back towards the park entrance and hailed a cab back to headquarters. Once inside the cab she wrapped her arms tight around Angela holding her close and laid her cheek against the top of Angela's head. She knew she was in heaven and that she never wanted to leave.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a long time since Angela felt truly safe, but when she was wrapped in Moira's arms, she knew she was truly protected. She pressed herself firmly against the slender woman by her side, never wanting to leave the warmth of this moment. She was in bliss, unfortunately the drive back to HQ was far too short.

Angela felt the car pull up to the curb just outside of HQ, Moira motions for her to stay in her seat as she paid the driver and stepped out. Before Angela knew it Moira was at her door opening it for her, smiling she reached out for Moira's hand as she climbed out of her seat. She pulled herself tight to Moira wrapping her arm around Moira's waist. She could feel her co-workers watching her as she walked into the building pressed tight to the woman beside her. 

A gruff voice caught her off guard as she realized she wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings. "Angela I'm glad to see you're back on your feet, and Moira I do have reservations as far as the ethics of fraternizing with a patient. But I will let it slide all things considered." She knew immediately who was speaking. Blackwatch commander Gabriel Reyes. Angela righted herself to address him properly. "It's good to see you Gabriel, it's been too long. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your team, do pass on my thanks to McCree when you next see him." 

Moira greeted Reyes briefly and then said a quick farewell before guiding Angela towards the stairs. "Really, we are taking the stairs Moira?" 

Moira laughed, "I told you physical therapy was coming, let's just call this a practice run. Just let me know if you need help Angel" 

Angela did her best to remain upright as she made her way slowly down the stairs. She only managed to make it half way before the fatigue of the days events set in. As her breath became labored she felt a familiar pressure against her side and she leaned into Moira for support. With Moira's help she made it to the bottom of the stairs that led to the Blackwatch medbay. 

"Well done Angel, I'm pleased you made it all the way down. Now how about that tea and perhaps a biscuit as a reward?" 

Angela felt for a moment that she should feel offended that she was offered a reward for simply reaching the bottom of some stairs. But the way it sounded coming from Moira made her truly happy. 

She walked alongside her beautiful partner content just to be near her. "Moira, I think I love you." She couldn't believe she had said that out loud, and immediately looked up at her cautiously.

She felt Moira's arm wrap tight around Angela's waist pulling her close as her other hand found her chin lifting her face slightly. Slowly Moira leaned in to press her lips to Angela's. Electricity shot through her body originating from her lips as she pressed back against the kiss. When Moira pulled back she heard her reply. "I love you too Angel." Angela suddenly felt faint and collapsed into Moira. She felt herself being picked up and carried but to where she didn't know. 

When she woke up she found herself laying on the sofa inside of Moira's office with a blanket draped over her. She sat up slowly looking around for Moira, she felt a sudden panic when she saw Moira wasn't in the room. How long had she been asleep, when would Moira be back? She decided it was best just stay put and wait, that's when she noticed the electric kettle on the counter in the corner of the room. 

Angela decided she wanted that cup of tea she was promised, she stood up and slowly made her way across the room to the kettle. No sooner than she pressed the button on the machine to heat the water, she heard the door open behind her. She turned quickly to see who was entering the room, she smiled wide when she saw Moira walk through the door. 

She skipped happily over to stand in front of Moira, she reached up and pulled her down gently by her tie to kiss her lightly on the cheek. "Would you like some tea too Moira?" She felt Moira's arms wrap tightly around her, "Absolutely Angel." She felt Moira press her lips to the top of her head before releasing her to return to her desk.

Angela patiently waited for the buzz that signaled the water was ready and poured two cups of tea before carrying them carefully over to the desk. She handed one to Moira and hopped up on the side of her desk. She enjoyed watching Moira work while she nursed her tea, "what are you working on?" She asked, swinging her legs lightly over the edge of her desk. 

"I'm working on a drug that inhibits the deterioration of the human brain during instances of sleep deprivation." She scribbled a few notes in the margins of her notebook. Before turning her attention towards Angela, "did you want something, Angel?" 

Angela laughed softly looking down, "just to watch you work" she smiled and reached out to touch the back of Moira's hand. She sat quietly for a while gently stroking the back of Moira's free hand watching her writing notes as she poured over her test results.

Angela hopped down from Moira's desk and gave her a peck on her cheek. "I'm going to go lay down, I'll see you in a bit." Angela walked towards the door then stopped waiting for Moira's response. 

"Enjoy your nap Angel" Moira looked up for a moment to wave to Angela before she left.


	10. Chapter 10

Moira never knew something could feel as natural as this. The way she felt so comfortable around Angela, the way she just gravitated to her. This woman had come into her life and turned everything upside down in the best way possible. For months she had been struggling with insomnia, which had led to a decline in her ability to truly focus on her research. 

Moira's coping habits had never been the greatest, due to her recent bout with insomnia she'd begun drinking much more heavily than she'd like to admit. Along with the crutch of her whiskey, she'd begun abusing adderall to get herself through most work days. But for the last few days she realized she had touched neither, with the exception of a small glass of whiskey while relaxing in the evening. 

Moira glanced over at Angela curled up on her couch and smiled, she pulled her desk drawer open to retrieve her bottle of pills before dropping them into the trash can. She remembered she had a fresh batch of test results in her lab that she needed to go over, she stood up from her desk pausing for a moment to stretch before giving her Angel a kiss on the forehead and stepping out the door.

When she returned she found Angela preparing tea. She had never seen a sight more comforting than her sweet angel making her a cup of tea while she worked. No words could explain her bliss when Angela came and sat on the edge of her desk, swinging her legs happily. 

She sighed softly when she felt Angela's fingers on the back of her hand, it was lovely to have someone to discuss her work with and keep her company. She had to admit that when Angela left to rest she felt the familiar touch of loneliness, As she sat in the silence of her office writing on and on, she noticed that she had been able to finish the scan of her results faster than ever.

As she poured over the data she realized she was getting very close to a solution, but she just couldn't figure out what was going on. She knew she'd have to get a lot closer before she even attempted human testing. Her mind wandered to an old war horror story she'd heard many years ago that had inspired this project, they'd called it 'The Russian Sleep Experiment' even now years later no one knew if it was true, but it still gave her shivers to think about it. She shook her head to clear it and realized she was getting tired, how ironic she thought. 

Moira decided that she needed a break and to stretch her legs. As she left her office she decided to check on Angela first, she crept into the room quietly and smiled. She could look at this sight forever, Angela was wrapped in her blankets curled up in the center of her bed, Moira stepped back into the hall not wanting to wake her. She walked back towards the front of the medbay to find the closest vending machine before returning to her research.


	11. Chapter 11

For the next several days Angela's day was predictable, she would wake up and have breakfast with Moira and then be off to physical therapy with her. She was surprised by just how difficult it was getting back into the swing of working out. Angela often caught Moira staring at her as she went through the motions. Every time she caught her Angela would feel herself blush as she tried not to laugh, and she loved the scarlet that followed Moira's look of embarrassment when she was caught.

Therapy was followed with lunch and a nap. Most days these naps would be had on Moira's couch, but some days she would sleep in her room to give Moira some time alone to focus on her work. Angela slowly realized how lucky she was, there weren't many other patients moving through this medbay, any Overwatch employee went to the main one upstairs, so most days she had Moira more or less to herself. 

After an uneventful week of therapy Moira felt Angela was fully recovered. Angela was reluctant to leave, this place had become her oasis. She had been trying to prepare herself for the day to come. She knew that she was spending her last night in the medbay with Moira. When she laid down for the night she felt a familiar feeling creep over her, dread and loneliness. She wasn't sure she was ready for returning to her normal life living alone, working alone, and having only limited free time to herself. She felt the anxiety begin to creep over her as she silently cried herself to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

The morning Moira had dreaded had finally arrived, it was the day that Angela was to be discharged from her care. She and her darling Angel would go back to working in separate areas of Overwatch HQ. They didn't even live in the same area of the building. Somehow she'd find ways to see her darling partner.

Sitting at her desk she heard the familiar gentle knock she'd become so accustomed to. "Come in darling" she looked up smiling as Angela walked up to her and sat down on her desk. "I can't believe I have to leave today, I know I'll still be in the same building. But it seems so far away " Angela hangs her head but not before Moira noticed the dark bags under her eyes. "You didn't sleep well either did you Angel?" She reached out to stroke her partner's cheek gently before pulling her into her lap. 

Angela shook her head and cuddled into Moira's embrace laying her head on her shoulder. Moira frowned deeply, it pained her to see Angela so upset. "Angel, I have a proposition for you. Would you do me the honor of joining me for dinner and spending the night with me?" 

In less than a second Moira's question was answered. She felt Angela nod her head energetically as she kissed her neck. She smiled "I figured you'd agree to that Angel. Shall I escort my Angel to her room so she can prepare herself?"

"As you wish Moira" She reached up to take Angela's chin in her hand and pulled her face to hers. She placed her lips firmly against Angela's, and when she felt her press back against her she tangled her fingers into Angela's blonde hair and ran her tongue along Angela's lower lip, entreating for entrance. Willingly Angela's lips parted and Moira's tongue greedily invaded her mouth. Moira tightened her hold on Angela but pulled her face away to catch her breath. 

"You are absolutely lovely, Angel" She pulled Angela's face back to hers giving her countless brief passionate kisses along her chin and neck. She knew if she wasn't careful she would most definitely get carried away in the heat of the moment. She reluctantly released Angela and slid her off her lap. "We should both be getting ready darling." 

She could see Angela pouting as she stood and held out her hand to lead her to her dorm. "Now, now love, you must be patient. There is a moment for everything but my office during business hours is not the moment." She pulled Angela into a firm hug kissing the top of her head. "Don't forget we have our evening together, as well as many evenings to come as long as you'll have me." 

Finally she felt Angela relax and knew she was ready to return to her dorm. She stepped back and took Angela's hand, pulling her close as they started off towards the elevator, the excitement of an evening together made Moira feel as though she was vibrating. Moira struggled the whole ride up to Angela's floor not to lock her lips against hers again. The tension cresting as they approached Angela's door. Suddenly Moira felt a tug on her tie, looking down she realized what Angela wanted. Moira kissed her gently and brushed a few loose hairs back behind her ear. "I'll see you soon Angel." She stroked her cheek softly before turning back for the elevator.

From behind her she heard a very familiar voice, "Dr. O'Deorian, what brings you up to the officers dorms? Ah I see, escorting our Angela home I'm sure she appreciates your concern." Moira turned to greet the gorilla behind her "Hello Winston, a pleasure as always. Actually I was dropping her off to get ready to go to dinner with me tonight." She smiled gently as she saw Angela turn bright red.

Winston turned to look at Angela before chuckling, "It's about time our Angela found someone, I was beginning to worry about her." Angela reached out to smack his shoulder, "Maybe you should mind your own business Winston." Moira laughed softly, "I will need to be returning to the medbay and finalize a few things, I'll see you in a little while Angela. Have a wonderful evening Winston." The other two were still exchanging friendly banter as she headed back to the elevator.


	13. Chapter 13

After a brief, friendly chat with Winston, Angela excused herself to get ready. As she closed her door she slid slowly to the floor with her back to the wall. She couldn't believe what was happening, two weeks ago she was in Spain overseeing the repair and update of a nuclear power plant, which nearly cost her her life. Now she was about to prepare for a dinner date with a wonderful woman she never would have imagined. 

She picked up her comm unit for the first time in two weeks, the notifications poured in nearly non-stop for what seemed like ages. When they did finally stop she started slowly rooting through them, most seemed to be well wishes as well as quite a few worried messages from Lena, she'd have to make plans for tea with her soon. She was about to put down her comm when a notification caught her eye, there was an officer banquet scheduled for three days from then. Those were usually only held for promotions or to recognize new achievements, she was immediately curious as to the cause.

She decided it could wait while she showered and changed for dinner. She did her best to be quick but couldn't help but linger under the hot water, it reminded her of the warmth she felt in Moira's arms. She pulled herself away from the shower to brush out her hair and she set out to choose a dress for dinner. 

Angela didn't have many dresses to choose from, she only wore them for galas at Overwatch, or medical conventions. She settled for a simple black dress, not too modest, but certainly perfect for the occasion. After getting dressed she decided to call Ana for an update on the banquet.

"Angela, I saw you were discharged this morning. It's wonderful to hear from you, how are you feeling?" She heard Ana's voice come through her comm and sighed happily. It was nice to hear another person's voice. "I'm alright Ana, and I'm happy to hear from you too. Though that's not exactly why I called, I was curious as to what the upcoming banquet is about."

Ana chuckled softly, "that's right, you missed the bi-monthly meeting. With Jack's passing it left an opening for the position of strike commander, as the most experienced soldier after Jack, Gabriel has been chosen to take on that role and Jesse is taking over as head of Blackwatch." Angela sighed softly, "I should have expected as much Ana, I'm sure they will both fill their roles well. I should make a stop at my office and see how my department has been handling my absence. Goodbye Ana."

"I advise some rest Angela dear, but I won't tell you that you can't work. Goodbye Angela." She heard the comm click as Ana closed the line. Ana was right of course she should rest but she didn't want to just sit around waiting for Moira. She decided instead she'd simply check her computer for any emails and reports that had piled up while she was absent.

After what seemed like an eternity to her, she looked at the clock and realized it was getting late and Moira still hadn't arrived. She began to get worried that Moira had changed her mind, or something bad had happened to someone from Blackwatch. Suddenly she heard her door buzz and she nearly ran to check the door.


	14. Chapter 14

As Moira was deciding which suit to wear for dinner she looked over some of her most recent notes. As she buttoned her cotton shirt she noticed a minor miscalculation in her last experiment. She began to rewrite the equation fixing her mistake, when she finished she was excited to find that the math finally showed promise. By the time she had finished it was 8:30, much later than she realized.

She checked her comm and realized she'd missed three calls from Angela. She grabbed her jacket and tie and hurried out her door, hoping she hadn't upset Angela terribly. By the time she'd gotten up to Angela's dorm it was already well past 9 o'clock, no sooner than she had hit the buzzer the door it slid open. 

"Where were you? I've been waiting for hours, I thought you'd forgotten about me!" Angela was standing in the doorway fuming and red in the face. 

Moira looked down towards the floor, "I'm truly sorry Angel, I hit a breakthrough in my research and got a bit wrapped up. Please forgive me darling"

Angela sighed heavily, "I can't really say much about getting distracted by research, however when you have plans maybe you should keep better track of time." Moira felt Angela's fingers brush against her cheek, "of course I'll forgive you Moira, mistakes happen and it would be rude of me to hold it against you for it happening once. Just don't make it a habit."

Moira laughed softly, "I guess you're right, however I did cause us to miss out on that dinner." She ran her fingers through her hair frowning slightly. She heard Angela sigh softly, "I'm sure there must be something open this late, though a sit down meal would be rather rushed. We could order pizza and watch a movie." 

Moira laughed, "pizza is definitely not my idea of a first dinner date mean, but as long as you're happy that's what matters. Would you rather stay here or go to my quarters?"

She looks down and sees Angela smiling, "No offense Moira, but I'm pretty sure my quarters are bigger." Moira looked around and had to agree. The officer quarters were quite a bit larger than her own. "Where are my manners, please come inside Moira." 

Moira followed Angela inside, "I'm still really sorry for my being so late, what can I do to make it up to you?" She heard Angela sigh, "if you really feel the need to make it up to me, you can be my date to the officers banquet in a few days." 

Moira chuckled softly "I'm not sure I'm alloud to attend that darling, I'm not exactly an officer." She sat down on Angela's couch, just then she received a notification on her comm. "That's odd, it's from Commander Amari. It's a request for me to be present at the banquet. Did you have anything to do with this Angel?" She looked over at Angela who was finishing their order on the computer. 

"Not at all Moira, even I don't have that kinda sway." She closed her computer and came to sit in Moira's lap. "Though that is mighty convenient isn't it?" 

Moira laughed wrapping her arms around Angela, pulling her tight against her. She leaned down to press her lips against Angela's. She felt her gasp softly as she wrapped her arms around Moira's neck. "I missed you, Moira" she whispered against her lips. 

"I missed you too Angel, but now we have all night together. It's also a Friday, which means we have all weekend too." She gasped feeling Angela tighten her grip on her as her lips parted to welcome Moira's tongue. Moira shivered with the pleasure of having her Angel pressed so firmly against her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a slow burn, but you finally made it to the excitement, congratulations.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still new to this so go easy on me of it isn't good.

Angela had never felt anything as powerful as the pleasure of being so close to Moira, feeling her tongue exploring her mouth. She ran her hands down Moira's shoulders to her chest and pushed away gently. No sooner than their lips parted she felt Moira's lips on her neck. She let out a soft moan as Moira left a pretty red mark on her collarbone, she reached down to undo Moira's tie feeling her shiver under her touch.

After removing Moira's tie she began working on the buttons of her shirt as Moira's lips explored her throat and shoulders, sliding the straps of her dress to the side. She felt Moira's soft skin under her fingers, sighing against her lips she began to run the tips of her fingers down Moira's chest. She gasped loudly, feeling Moira's teeth against her neck as she unziped the back of her dress pulling it down from her torso. 

Moira groaned softly as she left a trail of kisses down Angela's chest, Angela gasped and then let out a soft moan as Moira took the nipple of her right breast into her mouth sucking on it gently. Angela began rocking her hips grinding herself against Moira's thighs, she felt as though she was burning. She felt Moira push her to the side to lay back on the couch. 

She lifted her hips as she felt Moira pulling her dress off of her. Angela had expected something like this would happen and was glad she had the foresight to put on flattering underwear, she had chosen a pair of black cotton panties foregoing a bra. She felt Moira's eyes on her appreciating her body. When she looked up Moira had finished removing her shirt and most of her clothing, her grey boxer briefs being the exception. 

Angela sighed feeling Moira's finger tips glide across her stomach and then slowly along her hips. She felt the weight shift on the sofa as Moira settled in holding herself slightly over her. She groaned as she felt Moira's fingers grip at her thigh pushing her legs apart, Angela happily obliged feeling Moira brush gently against her.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, followed by an audible groan from Moira. Angela grabed a blanket from the back of the couch wrapping it around her shoulders rushing to the door. It was at this moment Angela wished these doors didn't have to open all the way. As the door opened she could see the boy's eyes all but pop out of his head as she reached for the pizza and closed the door.

As she came back to put the food in the kitchen she heard Moira laughing from the couch. "What is so funny Moira?" She asked as she playfully stormed back to the couch. Moira was practically rolling with laughter, "I would ask if you have him a tip, but I'd say answering the door like that was a tip enough!" 

Angela sat down I'm Moira's lap with a huff, "I'm glad you found it funny, I however don't think it was." She felt Moira's arms wrap around her as she spoke "Well I'm sorry that you were uncomfortable with the situation Angel." Angela wrapped her arms around Moira's neck, "How about a change of topic, I believe we have unfinished business." She leaned in to kiss Moira and found the redhead more than willing to pick up where they left off.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mid scene perspective switch, I've discovered I'm not very good at narrating the perspective of the active partner.

Moira pushed Angela back on the sofa and chuckled softly, "Now let's try this again without any interruptions." She loved the way Angela's skin felt under her fingertips, every shiver and every breath filled her with passion. She slowly ran her fingers down between Angela's breasts and across her stomach, stopping just above the band of her panties. 

She felt Angela huff with feigned annoyance when her fingers stopped, "Patience Angel, all in good time." She heard Angela groan, "Don't tease me Moira." Moira laughed as she leaned down to place a trail of kisses down Angela's shoulder and across her chest. "As you wish darling, though I hope you weren't partial to this pair of underwear"

Moira hooked her fingers into Angela's underwear and ripped them off of her before she even had a chance to react. She heard Angela gasp in surprise as she ran her fingers over her mound. She began to run her fingertip through Angela's folds, watching her squirm with pleasure. 

She heard Angela whimper as her fingertip brushed against her clit, she pressed her finger against the bundle of nerves making small circles. 

___________

Angela felt herself shiver feeling Moira's fingers press against her. It had been far too long since she'd felt the pleasure of another person. She squirmed underneath Moira's fingers whenever they'd linger a little too long on her clit, "You're teasing me again Moira." The reply was a soft laugh as she felt Moira slide two of her fingers inside of her. 

Angela gasped with shock at the sudden addition of Moira's fingers as she reached up, tangling her fingers into Moira's hair to pull her in for a heavy kiss. She felt Moira's tongue against her lips and eagerly parted them for Moira to invade her mouth. She began grinding herself against Moira's hand feeling her fingers flex to press against the bundle of nerves under her pelvic bone. 

Moira broke their kiss and began kissing down Angela's neck causing her to gasp as she left another possessive mark on her collarbone to match the other side. Her lips continued down across Angela's breast, Angela moaned as Moira's lips closed around her left nipple and simultaneously increased her focus on Angela's most sensitive spots. She began to buck her hips more aggressively as she felt herself coming closer and closer to the edge.

Angela felt her back arch as the first wave of pleasure swept over her, she found herself digging her nails into Moira's back to hold her against her as she shook with pleasure. As the initial wave subsided she collapsed back to the couch as minor aftershocks caused continuing tremors in her body. She heard Moira's soft laugh as she lay there, "What are you laughing about?"

"How absolutely adorable you are when you cum Angel, you look like you could use some rest." Angela nodded slowly "Maybe we should move into my bedroom though, much more comfortable." She heard Moira laughing as she helped her to her feet, she took Moira's hand pulling her back towards the bedroom smiling.


End file.
